


i think i get it now

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: It was cheesy at first.





	i think i get it now

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the newest episode of grey's anatomy because that speech made my heart hurt

“This is cheesy.”

Michael sighed happily in response to Alex’s claim, closing his eyes. They were laying in the park under a tree with the grass beneath them. Michael wasn’t used to the grass. He liked it.

“Where’d this idea even come from?” Alex spoke again because silence wasn’t an option now. They’d agreed to start from scratch, agreed to communicate more. But, now that they were starting to date again, Alex spoke through every time he got antsy. It was cute.

“I’ve been reading books.”

“Books that include laying in the grass?”

Michael opened his eyes again and turned to face Alex. “Books about enjoying life, enjoying now. Right now, I have air to breathe, the Earth feels calm, and a beautiful man beside me. Right now is peace.” 

Alex stared at him for a moment, eyebrows pulled together and a confused smile on his face. “You so stole that from a book.”

“Yeah, but it’s true.”

They stayed there for a few moments that turned into a few hours. Staring at Alex never felt so important. He could lay there in the grass for hours just to memorize all of Alex’s features before starting over and memorizing them again.

Alex stared back, finally saying nothing. Nothing needed to be said. It was just them. The park was empty; there were no worries. There were no alien serial killers or surprise twists or hidden trauma. Anything that needed to be said didn’t seem to require words. Staring at each other for hours in a public place felt more intimate than all the times they’d spent in the dark. It was cheesy, but it was calm and it was them.

It was all Michael wanted to do for the rest of his life.

“I think I get it now.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
